Lytton, Louisa
) |Birth Place =Camden, London, England, UK |Date of Death = |Death Place = |Identification Code =1 |Gender =Female |Height =5' 1" (1.55 m) |Hair Colour =Brunette |Eye Colour =Blue |Location = |Nationality = |Marital Status = |Occupation =Actress |Regular Character =P.C. Beth Green |Official Site = |External links =External links }} __TOC__ Louisa Claire Lytton (born February 7, 1989) Births, Marriages & Deaths Index of England & Wales,. Gives name at birth as "Louisa Claire Lytton", and birthdate. is an English actress born in Camden, living in Clerkenwell and Islington. She rose to fame in 2005 when joining BBC One soap opera EastEnders as Ruby Allen. After leaving EastEnders in late 2006, Lytton joined The Bill as PC Beth Green in May 2007. She also appeared on Strictly Come Dancing in late 2006. Her personality and performances on-screen have led to her having many fans. Her many fans have set up pages dedicated to her such as the Louisa Lytton Fan Site. Biography Louisa attended the Sylvia Young Theatre School in Marylebone, London. On many social networking sites there are fraudulent profiles purporting to be those of her and her friends. Louisa is close friends with her former EastEnders co-stars Kara Tointon, (Dawn Swann), Lacey Turner (Stacey Slater), and Matt Di Angelo (Deano Wicks). She is also friends with singer and Strictly Come Dancing rival Emma Bunton ''EastEnders'' March 2005 - November 2006 Lytton made her first appearance in 'EastEnders' on 18 March 2005, playing gangster's daughter Ruby Allen. Weeks after winning the "Sexiest Female" award at the British Soap Awards in May 2006 it was reported that Lytton would be leaving EastEnders in November 2006. On the exit of her character, Lytton had commented: "I've really enjoyed my time at EastEnders. It has been a great experience which I will never forget but I am now looking forward to trying new things." Lytton's final scenes were broadcast in November 2006. On 1 December 2006 Lytton appeared on the ITV1 show Loose Women and confirmed that leaving EastEnders was not her decision. ''Strictly Come Dancing'' Autumn/Winter 2006 Lytton took part in the fourth series of the BBC One reality television programme Strictly Come Dancing, and at just 17 was the youngest contestant ever to have appeared on the show in the fifth series to date. Her professional dance partner was Vincent Simone. After several impressive performances she was eliminated in the quarter-finals, finishing in fourth place out of fourteen, losing out to Emma Bunton in a "dance-off" for a place in the last three. Despite this, Lytton appeared in the Christmas Special on Christmas Day with fellow contestants Mark Ramprakash, Matt Dawson and Emma Bunton, along with 2005's finalists Zoë Ball and Colin Jackson. This show was won by Jackson. Below is a scoring recap from start to finish. Louisa began touring with Strictly on 18th January with Ex-EastEnders co-stars, Letitia Dean and Matt Di Angelo she ended the tour with 8 wins. Strictly On Tour 2008 She was one of the former Strictly Come Dancing participants to be asked to return for Strictly On Tour which took place in early 2008 and toured the country, She was asked to return due to her personality and popularity with the audience on Strictly Come Dancing. “I absolutely loved taking part in Strictly Come Dancing and jumped at the chance to take part in the live show, and thanks to my bosses at The Bill I’ve got the chance to get back out there and this time, fingers crossed, win it for the girls!”. she won numerous times. She appeared on BBC Breakfast for a second time in mid January 2008. The Bill 2007 to present On 16 May 2007 Lytton first appeared in The Bill. She plays P.C. Beth Green on the ITV1 police drama The Bill. However this was not her first appearance on the police drama. She had previously appeared as a different minor character in one episode in 1997, coincidentally starring alongside familiar actor, Billy Murray who would later play her father in EastEnders. *Louisa Lytton quits The Bill Louisa Lytton quits The Bill - The Sun 18 Aug 2008 Other work/appearances Lytton was Emma Watson's double in the film Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets . Between leaving EastEnders and joining The Bill she made an appearance on the CBBC show Hider in the House as herself. She has appeared on The Paul O'Grady Show to promote her role in The Bill. She also appeared on Big Brother's Little Brother with Dermot O'leary. On June 26th 2007 she made a second appearance on lunchtime show Loose Women, this time promoting her recent addition to the cast of The Bill. Louisa also briefly appeared in Emma Bunton's video for her single "Downtown" for Children in Need. On August 27, 2007, Louisa appeared on BBC's Test The Nation and was the top celebrity. She attends numeous charity events throughout the year such as "Childrens Champions" in 2007 and "Legends Ball" in 2008. She was a member of the audience on "Happy Birthday Brucie" which celebrated TV presenter Bruce Forsyth's 80th birthday in 2008, she was invited as Bruce Forsyth is one of the presenters on Strictly Come Dancing. Family and Relationships Any previous * 1997x033 - Only The Lonely (20 March 1997) - Natalie Shepherd Awards * "Sexiest Female" award ~~ British Soap Awards (2006) References External links * * * * *Fan Sites **Louisa Lytton Fan and News Site Lytton, Louisa Lytton, Louisa